Sączyślin Jorgenson
Sączyślin JorgensonJak wytresować smoka, dawniej Podłosmark Jorgenson Festiwal Roztopów (ang. Spitelout Jorgenson) — wiking należący do plemienia Wandali, ojciec Sączysmarka. Był jednym z najbardziej zaufanych wojowników walczących u boku Stoicka Ważkiego. Wygląd Sączyślin jest wysokim, przystojnym i dobrze zbudowanym wikingiem. Jego oczy są zielone, a twarz szeroka, kwadratowa z mocno zarysowaną szczęką. Ma nastroszone, czarne, przyprószone siwizną włosy (co ciekawe w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata jego włosy są całkiem czarne i na próżno szukać u niego siwych włosów), w przeciwieństwie do innych wikingów nie nosi okazałej brody, a kilkudniowy zarost. Na jego rękach i twarzy widnieją bitewne blizny, w tym jedna charakterystyczna przecinająca prawe oko. Ubrany jest w skórzaną tunikę i kaftan z brązowym, szerokim pasem. Nosi metalowe, srebrne naramienniki, futrzane karwasze oraz hełm z dwoma zgiętymi w łuk, długimi rogami. Na nogi zaś ubiera brązowe, skórzane buty. Charakter Sączyślin jest człowiekiem miłującym wojnę i rywalizację, co odziedziczył po nim Sączysmark. Podobnie jak Czkawka i Sączysmark, Sączyślin i Stoick mają dość napięte relacje między sobą. Według wodza spowodowane jest to tym, że Jorgenson ma o sobie bardzo wysokie mniemanie. Sączyślin jest surowym ojcem, co można zauważyć, gdy jego syn bierze udział w ''Festiwalu Roztopów'' - nie tolerował opcji przegranej syna. W odcinku Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty okazuje się, że nie toleruje słabości, a Sączysmark musiał ukrywać swój ból przed ojcem, gdy Hakokieł zachorował. Dodatkowo niewiele znaczy dla niego przyjaźń ze smokiem, nawet ta jego syna z Hakokłem - porównuje smoki do mieczy, mówiąc: "gdy miecz się złamie, należy zdobyć nowy" lub "gdy miecze się tępią ostrzymy je, ale kiedy przychodzi czas, że nie da się już ich naostrzyć, wtedy sprawiamy sobie nowe". Mężczyzna zmienia swoje nastawienie po tym, jak tresuje własnego smoka. Nie jest pokazana wprawdzie emocjonalna relacja pomiędzy tymi dwoma, jednak sam fakt, iż Sączyślin wytresował smoka, jest znamienna. Według Stoicka, po tym, jak Sączyślin dosiadł smoka i stał sie członkiem Drużyny A, stał się jeszcze bardziej napuszony, jednocześnie starając się udowodnić swoją wartość. Jednak w sytuacji kryzysowej mężczyźni walczą u swojego boku. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka Sączyślin jest często postrzegany z wodzem, w walce i podczas spotkań wikingów. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka podczas wieczornego nalotu smoków. Potem widoczny jest w czasie przemowy Stoicka w Twierdzy. Gdy Szczerbatek chce uratować Czkawkę, ten łapie go za łeb i przegniata do ziemi, chcąc ratować wodza przed strzałem. Pojawia się również obok wodza w trakcie bitwy z Czerwoną Śmiercią, gdy Stoick wydaje mu rozkaz zabrania wikingów na drugą stronę wyspy, z dala od wielkiego smoka. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Sączyślin powraca w odcinku ''Festiwal Roztopów, kiedy pomaga synowi, Sączysmarkowi, w przygotowaniach do udziału w tytułowym festiwalu, ciężko z nim trenując. thumb|Podłosmark z synemPodczas rozgrywek siedzi na widowni, dopingując Sączysmarka i jednocześnie strasznie go stresując. Wiąże się to z tym, iż Jorgensonowie od pokoleń wygrywali te zawody. Jest zły, kiedy Czkawka pokonuje jego syna w smoczych konkurencjach, lecz kiedy Sączysmark ostatecznie wygrywa, Sączyślin jest szczęśliwy i nosi go na rękach. Sączyślin pojawia się na krótko w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1) wśród zgromadzonych wikingów, gdy Stoick powierza Czkawce Smoczą Księgę. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Sączyślin na krótko pojawił się w odcinku ''Niespodzianki spod spodu, gdy on i inni mieszkańcy Berk tworzyli linię obrony w wiosce przed inwazją Szeptozgonów. Później został zaatakowany przez jednego z tych smoków, ale Pyskacz uratował go. W odcinku Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty sugeruje Sączysmarkowi zmienić chorego Hakokła na nowego smoka. Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku Drużyna Astrid Sączyślin zgłasza się jako jeden z kandydatów na nowych jeźdźców smoków. Przechodzi intensywne szkolenie kierowane przez Astrid, w czasie którego jest on, podobnie jak reszta zespołu, nieustannie poniżany i krytykowany za nawet odrobinę nieudane manewry i karany pompkami. Później, mimo zakazu Astrid, wraz z resztą nowych jeźdźców pomaga przyjaciołom w obronie Końca Świata przed Dagurem. Doceniwszy ich inicjatywę i umiejętności, Astrid zawiązuje drużynę zapasowej, do której Sączyślin należy jako jeden z pięciorga jeźdźców. W Powrót smoka walczy u boku pozostałych "zapasowych" jeźdźców z atakującym wyspę Berk uwolnionym Wandersmokiem. Smok szybko jednak powala mężczyznę strzałem pioruna - ten w wyniku szoku elektrycznego nie jest w stanie mówić. Sączyślin towarzyszy Czkawce i spółce w dalszym pościgu i pomaga im pokonać Wandersmoka, którego ostatecznie uwalniają. Wdzięczny smok na pożegnanie strzela w niego piorunem, odwracając efekt poprzedniego ataku i przywracając Sączyślinowi mowę. thumb|Waśń Sączyślina ze StoickiemW odcinku Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie Stoick przybywa na Koniec Świata, informując Czkawkę i Sączysmarka, że Sączyślin opuścił wyspę Berk ponad miesiąc wcześniej i do tej pory nie wrócił. Okazuje się, że mężczyzna ukrył się na bezludnej, niewielkiej wysepce, na której wzniósł spichlerz i zamieszkał w odosobnieniu, z dala od Berk. Sączyślin wszedł wcześniej w spór ze Stoickiem, któremu usiłował udowodnić swoją wartość, niefortunnie ignorując jego rozkazy i zachowując się nieodpowiedzialnie a w końcu - uciekając z wyspy. Stoick, Czkawka i Sączysmark udają się na wyspę, na którą doprowadza ich sporządzona przez Sączyślina niestaranna mapa. Na miejscu okazuje się, że Sączyślina nieustannie nękały Paszczogony - w tym momencie jeden z nich zjawia się i atakuje grupę jeźdźców. Sączyślin zjawia się na grzbiecie swojego smoka i usiłuje je przegonić, jednak nawet z pomocą towarzyszy nie udaje mu się to. Stoick usiłuje przekonać mężczyznę, by odpuścił i wrócił na Berk, duma Sączyślina nie pozwala mu jednak porzucić swej budowli, nie ma zresztą ochoty na kolejne starcia ze Stoickiem. Wódz przystaje na taki porządek rzeczy i wraz z Czkawką opuszczają wyspę, podczas gdy Sączyślin z synem Sączysmarkiem zostają przy spichlerzu. Wkrótce Stoick zmienia zdanie i zawraca, by pomóc Sączyślinowi przegonić stadko dzikich smoków. Zdając sobie jednak sprawę, że to niemożliwe, to Sączyślin finalnie daje za wygraną i zostawia spichlerz na pastwę losu. Godzi się ze Stoickiem i u jego boku wraca na Berk. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 2), Sączyślin ratuje Czkawkę przed atakiem ze strony dzikiego Paszczogona na jego własnej wyspie. Okazuje się, że Sączyślin przebywał na niej od dłuższego czasu, utrzymując się ze zgromadzonych zapasów. Czkawka, pragnący lepiej poznać Paszczogony przede wszystkim pod kątem ich słabości, aby móc pokonać Lotników bez czynienia krzywdy smokom, prosi Sączyślina o pomoc w złapaniu jednego okazu i zbadaniu go. Sączyślin oprowadza go po lasach wyspy, przedstawiając napotkane Paszczogony, wszystkim nadał bowiem imiona pasujące do ich cech charakteru. W końcu jednego z nich udaje się zwabić do pułapki. Gdy Czkawka chce go zbadać, Sączyślin ma zamiar odlecieć z wyspy, jednak na prośbę chłopaka zostaje. Później, podczas właściwej bitwy, Sączyślin pomaga Czkawce odwrócić uwagę Paszczogonów ujeżdżanych przez Lotników. Po wygranej walce Czkawka okazuje Sączyślinowi swoją wdzięczność, zaznaczając jego znaczący udział w przebiegu potyczki. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Sączyślin pojawia się także w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2, który ma miejsce 5 lat po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części. Niewiele się zmienił. Sączyślin pojawia się obok Stoicka, obserwując zmagania jeźdźców w wyścigach smoków. Nie jest zachwycony, gdy zamiast jego syna wygrywa Astrid, ale przyjmuje tę wiadomość z pokorą. Mężczyzna, mimo swojej pozycji, nie wyrusza ze Stoickiem i Pyskaczem na poszukiwania Czkawki, nie bierze udziału w bitwie o Smocze Sanktuarium, a co za tym idzie, w pogrzebie Stoicka. Jak wynika z filmu, nie ma własnego wierzchowca. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 W okresie poprzedzającym trzecią odsłonę filmu Sączyślin wytresował Ostrykła o nieznanym imieniu, który stał się jego wierzchowcem. W filmie Sączyślin pojawia się jako postać drugoplanowa i nie odgrywa żadnej znaczącej roli. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się podczas wspólnego posiłku w Twierdzy, gdzie siłuje się z Valką, z którą przegrywa. Po ataku Grimmela Gnębiciela na wioskę, Sączyślin wpuszcza Wandali do Twierdzy, w której gromadzą się na przemówienie Czkawki. Podczas lotu w kierunku Ukrytego Świata Sączyślin dosiada swojego smoka. W innych scenach filmu Sączyślin pojawia się przelotnie, niknąc w licznej grupie Wandali. Ciekawostki *W odcinku ''Festiwal Roztopów imię tego bohatera jedyny raz zostało przetłumaczone jako Podłosmark. Później, zarówno w serialu, jak i filmach, imię wikinga brzmi Sączyślin. *Sączyślin jest filmowym odpowiednikiem powieściowego Zadka Piwożłopa. *Sączyślin miał więcej niż jednego smoka. **Na końcu filmu Jak wytresować smoka na jego ramieniu siedzi Straszliwiec Straszliwy, który być może jest lub był jego smokiem. **Wierzchowiec Sączyślina, Śmiertnik Zębacz o imieniu Kingstail, pojawia się w serialu, w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. **Z kolei w ostatniej odsłonie trylogii, Sączyślin dosiada Ostrykła o nieznanym imieniu. *Bardzo zależy mu na tym, aby Sączysmark był zawsze lepszy we wszystkim od każdego jego rówieśnika, a zwłaszcza od Czkawki. *W serialu ma bliznę pod prawym okiem, ale w drugim filmie już nie. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Spitelout Jorgenson es:Patón Jorgenson de:Kotzbakke Jorgenson ru:Слюнявый Йоргенсон it:Stizzabifolco Jorgenson fr:Mastok Jorgenson Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Jorgensonowie